


it's good to see you again (pending title)

by 017Bluefield



Series: Project Bluefield // side-stories [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Outside-Context Problem, Reunions, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/017Bluefield/pseuds/017Bluefield
Summary: A Zero has an appointment to keep. People to find again. People to find again.- - -This story is tangentially connected toProject Bluefield.





	it's good to see you again (pending title)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Apocryphal_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Apocryphal_One/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609108) by [AjanisApprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjanisApprentice/pseuds/AjanisApprentice). 

> This was put together over the span of a few hours, which is why it's rushed. I also needed to get this out of my system, so that I could focus on something else plaguing me.
> 
> Setting time: This is set in a Fódlan where Byleth A.) chooses to teach the Blue Lions house, and B.) will eventually fall in love with and marry King Dimitri. But before that, this is set during Chapter 13.
> 
> As for the point in _our_ timeline that occurs concurrently to this... Well, I'll just say that it's not 2019 A.D. Not even close. You'll see.
> 
> I apologize if I get any of the characters wrong.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> This story is tangentially connected to _Project Bluefield_.

_Have to find them. _ have to find them._

Those were the only words that were racing through the Zero's mind as it ran through the shadowed forest. Branches and mud protested underfoot. Limbs ached. [ REDACTED ] heart hammered away. Pain from the open wound to the face, received from some tree while on the move.

None of that mattered to it.

_Where's Dima. Where's Byleth._

** _Where's Byleth._ **

* * *

1185\. The "Ethereal" Moon.

That was the earliest point of flux it could re-enter Fódlan from.

Vaire and the other Zeros had given it a short explanation - that to go any further back would completely exacerbate the chaos - but the Zero didn't care.

Those things were still there. Its friends were still there. It was going to go.

The other Zeros chose not to argue as it decided on its arrival point. 1185, "Ethereal" Moon.

It had to go back.

It had to go back.

_It had to go back._

__ have to go back._

* * *

That monastery.

Or rather...what was left of one. The war had gone on for five years, and the scars of that "last" battle had been left to fester. Fall apart. The neglect was...shocking. Garreg Mach had been left to rot.

_The archbishop won't be very happy about this._

thought the monster hunter.

From its position by the river, the Zero could make out... Fires - likely from torchlight. Loud thuds and clangs ringing out. No un-worldly howls. Which meant...

_There are people here. There are people fighting here._

_Maybe...?_

Legs begging for reprieve, the Zero quickened its pace, weaving through rubble and corpses.

* * *

"No! What is that?!"

"Is - Is that a Beast?!"

"Tell the boss! We're outm_ \- aagh!_"

The Zero heard none of this as its new form smashed into them. Bodies crumpled between it and the stone remains, and fell to the ground like flies.

Stumbling back, it shook itself out, wounds closing up as fast as these people made them. Its head darted around, darted below eye level.

_Group of bandits. Near the monastery. They must be using _this_ as a hideout._

This wasn't part of the job, but as long as they were here...

The Zero stretched its new canine jaws, wrinkled its snout, and crouched low.

_Time for __ to go a-hunting._

* * *

The Zero smelled them through its blood-covered nose, before they came into view. These...weren't the scents of bandits.

"_By the_ \- is that what I think it is?"

_Mercedes? She sounds -_

_..._

_...of _course_ she sounds older, you fool!_

Done chiding itself, the Zero turned.

There was Mercedes, with Annette beside her. Alive, the both of them.

The healer looked around to make sure there were no enemies immediately present, then said, tentatively, "Is that you? Sir Three?"

Partial recognition. ...But that was definitely her. That was what she had called it before.

Shifting back into its humanoid form, the Zero smiled. "It's good to see you."

* * *

The battle is over. The Lions have regrouped.

Ashe and Sylvain are alive, too. As are Ingrid, Gilbert, and Felix.

And so is Dimitri. So is Byleth.

Dima doesn't respond to 03 at all. But Ashe and Annette, memories clearly returned, give it hugs that make its ribs groan. Felix only grunts in acknowledgement. Sylvain slaps its shoulder in jubilation...jubilation that soon turns to panic about the grey blood now hissing on his gloved hand.

03 immediately wipes away the hazardous liquid before turning to Byleth. Her hair was so pale, it was almost glowing against the torchlight. She also seemed to have not used a towel for eight hours. Because...

"...Byleth?"

The ex-mercenary blinked. "What is it?"

"Uh...you...we..."

"Hm?"

"...We both smell like a river."

Byleth stopped. Turned to smell one shoulder. Then she grabbed 03's head ("Uh...") and gave its hair a sniff. Then she let go. "...Goodness, you're right. It completely slipped my mind."

SomeOne outside the conversation made a comment about Byleth and "what's the world coming to _now?_" Probably Sylvain, because he yelped almost immediately from a kick to his shin.

"We can speak more on the morrow," Byleth continues, ignoring that. "But it's good to see you again, my friend."

"No, Byleth. It's good to see _you_ again."

* * *

A long warpath yawns across the horizon. The former students of the Blue Lions will face a great many opponents and obstacles before they can end this war.

But at least with Dimitri and Byleth back, the Kingdom of Faerghus may yet stand a chance.

_They may yet stand a chance._

Such is 03's hope. A hope shared by the other Zeros.

Foolish, perhaps, but hard to ignore.

_...perhaps..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, everyone's enjoying _Three Houses_!


End file.
